


Lay your gun down

by LadyDarkness



Series: Lay your gun down [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Darkness (Comics), The Darkness (Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Background Relationships, Bartenders, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Come as Lube, Comics/Movie Crossover, Contracts, Crime Scenes, Curses, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Darkness, Darkness Around The Heart, Declarations Of Love, Demon/Human Relationships, Destroying Childhood Memories, Embrace the Darkness, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Franchetti Crime Family, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hell Trauma, Hell's Kitchen, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, Italian Mafia, Jackie Estacado as the darkness, Jackie Estacado saves the day, Loss of Parent(s), Lust, Meet Jackie Estacado, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Jackie Estacado, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Orphanage, Overprotective Jackie Estacado, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Protective Sam Winchester, Rebels, Repressed Memories, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Saving People Hunting Things, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Soul-Crushing, Story time with Johnny Powell, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Table Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Cow Universe, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Sex, bad at feelings, cursed bloodline, origin of darkness, sex and violence, the Heart of the Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkness/pseuds/LadyDarkness
Summary: "New York City. forget what you've heard about the place. about the "New" New York. Hell's Kitchen is called Clinton Park... full of tourists. but its not real. the old New York is waiting for you just below the surface. There's nothing to help you when the darkness falls. You're laid open so the world can rummage in your guts. just because the mayor chased away the monsters, chased them to Brooklyn and the Bronx, don't think this place has changed. not in it's heart. not where it lives. do not fall in New York City. No one's gonna catch you" Frank Castle





	1. into the heart of the darkness

 

* * *

 

okay, you know how this story starts? 

in the beginning there wasn't shit, literally just void and darkness and that is how the darkness like it. it wasn't until God decreed "TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" that things got nasty!

it started out small. a planet here, a sun there. next thing you know there are humans and cows and stuff running all over the place. 

needless to say the darkness was PISSED!

from then till now, the darkness tore its way through the world. in habiting one human host after another; each thinking it was its master. 

but you can’t own the darkness, the darkness owns you!

fast forward to one Jackie Estacado 

you know his type?

no family, no hope, no future 

he ended up about what you expect. busting heads for the franchetti crime family. life was a whole was pretty dark for Jackie. 

then came his 21st birthday and things got a whole lot darker. 

you might think that inheriting super powers would be pretty cool for Jackie, you know being in the business of killing people and all and if not for the demon living inside of him, you'd be right

see the darkness, it didn't just make Jackie stronger...it made him a god but only when the lights are out. 

next thing you know the mob turns on Jackie, marks him for death just like that 

its the New York City Mob vs Jackie and the darkness

but as dark as things were for Jackie, there was a light in his life

and her name was jenny

now, these kids they went way back. 

I don't think anybody would disagree that they were meant for each other 

if anything that is the whole tragedy in all of this. 

the mob was still after Jackie and they thought the quickest way to get to him was to take away his only reason for living and the bullet to her pretty little head...that's what they did

killing jenny was about the dumbest thing the mob could have done; see without her Jackie had nothing left to live for but even worse he had nothing left to loose!

as for the darkness, Jackie has kept it locked away for years but it doesn't matter how hard he tries...you can’t hold back the night 

the darkness is back and the only light in his life was snuffed out a long time ago.

if he can’t control this thing inside him, pretty soon there will be nothing left. Jackie will be nothing but an empty shell and that is just how the darkness likes it.


	2. colder weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished chapter

 

Hell’s Kitchen, New York

This town, She is a temptress… a wicked mistress that you can’t run away from. the roads to and from her heart are littered with grave souls and no matter how far or fast you think you can run she always finds a way to sink her rusted hooks back into your heart and lure you back home… into the heart of the darkness.

During the day the streets are filled with tourists and people who thought this is where they wanted to get lost; live in a fancy condo, drink expensive coffee and live the sex and the city lifestyle but once darkness falls it is a whole new world where sinners, lost souls and fallen saints wander through the shadows.

Women of the night roam the streets looking to feed into your deepest darkest desires, the sound of their high heels meeting the pavement reverberate throughout the night along with the chaos of the city; subway steam dances and sways through the trash-filled oil slick streets, the faint smells of food,  sulfur, blood and  lust kisses the nights air

The innocent are pulled into the dark abyss by the wretched souls and the cycle of bloodshed continues for ages as sex and violence seduce the wicked and devours the innocent souls that roam these streets and it doesn’t matter how satisfied she is with her screams, she always wants someone new… she is that nocturnal mistress waiting for you in the shadows...she is a fucking succubus with crimson eyes, feeding on the weak and poisoning the strong with her wicked temptations. 

“the devil walks among us” an elderly man shouted, sitting beneath the bright neon sign of St. Paul’s house, the bright lights illuminated throughout the night like a beacon of hope and salvation for the tempted souls who clung to their crosses and bibles every Sunday morning praying to God for mercy for their sins yet you could find them dancing with the devil every single night at the local bars and brothels; drinking away their problems, snorting lines off a strippers ass or spending a few hours at the Brimstone Brothel.

 

 

 


End file.
